One type of nail clipper in common use is of tweezers-like construction. The nail clipper comprises two sprung blades that are pivoted to one another at one end and have two sharp parallel cutting edges at their opposite end which will trim a nail placed between them when the blades are squeezed together. The present invention is concerned with a nail clipper of such a construction as opposed to the other common type of nail clipper which resembles pliers or wire cutters.
Because considerable force is needed to trim a nail, nail clippers are fitted with a lever arm to help squeeze their cutting edges together. The lever arm is pivoted on a pin that passes through the holes near the cutting end of the two blades and as the free end of the lever arm is moved towards the riveted end of the two blades, a projection on the lever arm forces the two blades together.
A disadvantage of such nail clippers is that they are difficult to use by people who are infirm or physically disabled. Even with the assistance of a lever arm, a person suffering from arthritis can often not apply sufficient force with one hand, in particular the left hand, to trim the nails of the other hand. It is also impossible for a disabled person who has lost one hand to use such a nail clipper to trim the nails of the single remaining hand.
There is already known a table mount which can be used as an accessory for a conventional nail clipper. The mount is designed to rest on a horizontal surface and to hold the clipper steady with its lever arm projecting upwards. While so supported, a user can place a nail of one hand between the two cutting edges and press down on the lever arm to trim the nail. This makes it possible for a nail clipper to be used by a person suffering from arthritis or someone who has lost the use of one hand or the fingers of one hand, but still has two arms. It does not however solve the problem for a person who has totally lost the use of one arm.